SI CUPU YANG TAMPAN
by Kitsune Nakayama
Summary: Kisah Sasuke Uchiha yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah aslinya dan rela di bully hanya untuk menepati janji nya pada seseorang yang sangat di cintainya , badsummary,gk bisa bikin summary :v. baca aja yaaa :v . RnR please hehe . gomen kalau summary gk cocok sama jalan ceritanya wkwk .SasuSaku


Si Cupu Yang Tampan

Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan kawan nya punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei :v tapi ide cerita ini pure milik saya hoho :v

Warn! : ide pasaran , author newbie , EYD tak beraturan , typo bertebaran dimana mana

Made by : Nakayama Kitsune

Suara burung mengawali pagi hari si cupu berwajah tampan ini. Nama nya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia selalu menjadi bahan bully-an para siswa di Konoha High School , karena dia adalah orang yang pendiam (bahkan saat dia di bully , dia hanya diam saja) memakai kacamata tebal dan selalu membawa buku kemanapun ia pergi. Mungkin sebab itulah dia menjadi bahan bully-an empuk bagi para pem-bully yang berada di sekolah itu.  
Namun dibalik kacamata dan kedok cupu nya itu, tersimpan sebuah wajah yang sangat tampan dan rupawan. Belum ada seorangpun yang melihat dia melepaskan kacamata nerd-nya sehingga belum ada yang menyadari ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke (tentu saja kecuali okaasan,otousan, dan itachi-neechan)

"sasuke! Cepat turun dan habiskan sarapanmu, kau akan terlambat jika terus berada di dalam kamarmu" teriak seorang ibu yang terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk tiga orang yang hidup di dalam rumah sederhana yang tidak terlalu besar dan kecil ini.

"iya kaasan , aku akan turun sebentar lagi" jawab Sasuke

.

.

Namun hingga 5 menit berlalu tidak ada tanda tanda seseorang akan turun dari lantai 2 rumah itu. "itachi, bisakah kau menyeret adik mu yang betah berlama lama di kamar nya yang bahkan lebih buruk dari kapal karam itu?"

"Hn"

Drep. Drep. Drep

.tok

"..."

.tok

"Sasuke?"

"..."

BRAKK..

"Sasuke , bisakah kau turun lebih cepat ? aku akan terlamabat ke kantor jika saat ini adikku yang malas masih berdandan menutupi wajah nya yang sebenarnya tampan itu" Itachi membuka pintu milik adik bungsu nya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara gaduh yang mengagetkan.

"kau akan membuat pintu itu lepas dari engsel nya jika setiap pagi kau membuka pintuku dengan cara seperti itu. Dan terima kasih telah berkata kalau aku ini tampan" celetuk Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengurus poni dan memasang kacamata bulat nya.

"aku berkata kau tampan karena kau adalah adikku, jika adikku tampan maka kakak nya akan jauh lebih tampan dari pada adiknya. Cepat ambil tasmu dan bergegas turun kebawah, kita masih bisa mengejar waktu"

"ya ya ya"

.

.

"Pagi okaasan. Pagi otousan. Pagi itachi-nii"

"Pagi Sasuke"

"Hn"

Sasuke mengambil 2 lapis roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang. "kau mau membawa berapa buah tomat untuk di sekolah, sayang?" tanya Mikoto . "bawakan aku 2 buah tomat saja" .

"baiklah"

"Sasuke , apa kau masih ingin menutupi wajahmu yang sebenarnya itu ? kau tahu ? ada seorang gadis yang bilang padaku kalau kau selalu menjadi bahan bully-an di sekolah karena penampilan mu itu" ujar Mikoto sambil memasukkan beberapa buah kesukaan anaknya kedalam tas sekolah.

"Gadis ? siapa nama gadis itu kaasan ?"ucap Sasuke heran

"ibu tidak tahu siapa nama gadis itu , karena dia langsung pergi ketika ibu ingin menanyakan nama nya , alasannya ia ingin segera pulang . Sasuke , ibu mohon lepaskan kacamata itu dan berpenampilan lah seperti kau dirumah , kau itu tampan . jangan sia sia kan ketampananmu"

"kaasan , aku berpenampilan seperti ini karena aku pernah bejanji pada Sakura agar tidak menampilkan wajah asliku sebelum dia pulang ke Konoha"

"Bisakah kau lupakan gadis itu ? karena kemungkinan ia tidak akan kembali kesini , ini sudah 3 tahun ia pergi, Sasuke" Mikoto mengela nafas dalam dalam , karena tidak menyangka kalau anak nya sangat keras kepala kalau berbicara mengenai perempuan yang sangat dicintainya.

"Itachi-nii, ayo kita berangkat, bukankah tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau akan terlambat jika tidak berangkat sekarang ?" uap Sasuke sambil mengambil tas nya kemudian keluar ruangan , tapi sebelum ia benar benar keluar dari ruangan itu ia memutar tubuhnya dan mencium sekilas pipi ibunya.

"Maaf kaasan, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya"

Mikoto hanya tersenyum tulus mendengar apa yang diucapkan anak bungsunya, kelakuan Sasuke sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Fugaku uchiha. Kalau mengenai seorang wanita.

Di sekolah.

Semua mata memandang jijk ke arah Sasuke. Semuanya. Kecuali seorang gadis yang diam diam memerhatikanya dari samping, jarak yang terpaut cukup jauh dari Sasuke , jadi ia tidak perlu takut ketahuan memandang Sasuke diam diam.

"Kau menepati janjimu Sasuke"ucap gadis itu dengan bangga, ia tidak meyangka jika Sasuke benar benar memegang teguh ucapannya 3 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas

"Pagi semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan sari Suna . silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"ucap Kakashi selaku guru yang mengajar pada jam itu.

Sasuke yang malas menatap kedepan kelas tidak mengiraukan seorang gadis yang memasuki kelas itu.

"ekhem, emm Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura , emm semoga kalian bisa berteman baik denganku"

'Haruno ? sakura ?'

Sasuke langsung menatap kedepan begitu ia mendengar nama yang sangat familiar ditelinga nya . Dan ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan rindu,bahagia,tidak menyangka semua bercampuaduk di dadanya.

"kau tidak menyebutkan dari mana asalmu , Haruno-san" tanya Kakashi heran

"ah iya, hehe asalku dari Suna , aku pindah dikarenakan pekerjaan ayahku yang berpindah ke Konoha, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura saat Sakura mulai menyadari kalau ia sedang ditatap seseorang dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa . dan kemudian ia tersenyum karena menyadari kalau yang menatapnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke .

"Baik, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Uchiha-san , kebetulan bangku itu sudah lama kosong karena tidak ada yang mau menempati bangku itu "ujar Kakashi

Sakura membungkukkan badannya sebentar lalau dengan langkah santai ia menuju bangku yang ditunjukan oleh gurunya.

Sementara Sasuke masih setia ...

"Hai Sasuke, senang bertemu denganmu lagi"

"..."

"Sasuke bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu ? kau membuatku takut"  
Ucap Sakura salah tingkah

Sasuke segera sadar dari lamunannya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya .

"Hn, gomen"

"hahh , masih dingi seperti biasa , apa kau tidak terkejut saat melihatku kembali ke Konoha ? padahal aku rindu padamu lhoo" ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan

"aku sangat terkejut melihat sikap mu tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih terlalu percaya diri seperti biasa" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek meskipun di dalam hatinya kini ia sedang berteriak minta ditampar karena saking senangnya dan tidak percaya akan kenyataan ini.

Sakura hanya merengut kesal menanggapi perkataan teman masa kecil nya ini.

"Uchiha-san , Haruno-san apa kalian bisa menunda percakapan kalian hingga bel istirahat berbunyi?" tegur Kakashi melihat kelakuan kedua muridnya itu.

"Ha'i sensei. Gomennasai"

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi , Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Mereka memutuskan pergi kesana karena tempat itu jarang dilewati murid maupun guru.

Setelah sampai di halaman belakang.

"Sakura"  
"Sasuke"

"kau duluan" ucap Sasuke

"tidak. Kau saja yang duluan" sangkal Sakura

"Sakuraa" Sasuke menggeram jengkel

"hahh baiklah . aku sangat merindukan dirimu , Sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum "aku sangat merindukanmu , bolehkan aku memelukmu ?"

Sasuke membuka tangannya lebar lebar guna menyamut pelukkan orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Sakura memeluk Sasuke denganerat seakan akan jika ia merenggakan sedikit maka Sasuke akan hilang ditelan bumi . sementara Sasuke tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan dan mengusp rambut pink Sakura nya itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Saki, aku telah menantikan hari ini sejak kau pergi, bahkan aku menepati janji mu kalau aku tidak boleh menunjukan wajah asliku ke siapapun kecuali keluargaku"

Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya

"bahkan aku tidak keberatan menjadi bahan bully-an disekolah hanya untuk mempertahankan janjiku"

Sekarang air mata Sakura bercucuran, kemudian ia melepaskan pelukkannya

"kau tahu Sasuke ? walaupun kau menutupi wajah aslimu dengan poni dan kacamata jelek ini, kau masih terlihat tampan bagiku" ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh dipelukan Sasuke dan memainkan kacamata Sasuke .

"mau dibagaimanapun aku akan terlihat tampan, Sakura . aku adalah keturunan Uchiha , semua Uchiha laki laki pasti sangat tampan, termasuk diriku" ucap Sasuke berpura pura jengkel.

Sakura terkekeh pelan "jadi ... mulai sekarang kau harus melepaskan kacamata ini dan kembali ke dirimu yang semula , oke?"

"Hn"

"baiklah" Sakura melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Sasuke "mulai sekarang kau akan kupanggil Si Cupu Yang Tampan" ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan kacamata , dan merapihkan poni Sasuke seperti poni 3 tahun lalu

"Nah! Begini lebih baik"

"Hn"

Fin

.

.

Huaaa aku gk nyangka bisa bikin fic yang gaje ini haha. Gomen jika judul sama jalan ceritanya gk nyambung sama sekali yooo .  
Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan oleh author yang masih harus banyak belajar membuat fic ini. Yoshh!  
Sampai jumpa

-Sune


End file.
